Just us two and some blood wounds
by Canis et Loupe
Summary: Relena lives with Duo and Wufei after the Eve Wars. But when things start to go wrong in Relena's life she tries to figure out why everything has happened. Some yaoi, just lime no lemon yet. 2xR, 5xR, 2x5
1. Beginnings

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine….damn…

Author's note: On a side note this is slightly angsty. Oh and this is my second Yaoi fanfic. Heh Heh XD

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Mr. Duo Maxwell,_

As of today you are cordially invited to our farewell party for Mr. Heero Yuy. R.S.V.P as soon as possible. Thank you very much and we hope that you will be able to attend.

Lady Une of the Preventers

"Farewell party?" Duo Maxwell thought as he scratched his head and stared at the invitation. He turned and looked at Wufei who was sitting on the couch typing away on his laptop. He shrugged and threw the invitation down on Wufei's lap who looked up and blinked.

"What the hell is this?" He mumbled as he watched the former 02 pilot wave and head towards the bathroom, "Duo she's in there!" 

"Still? Shinigami…what the hell is she doing in there?" Duo mumbled as he turned the knob of the door and walked into the steaming bathroom. He heard the shower running and figured by the looks of things that it was hot water. Duo didn't see anyone's standing shadow and pushed aside the shower curtain and looked down to see the bath filling with reddish water, with an unconscious Relena sitting in it with a razor blade in one hand and blood all over the other.

"Shit!" Wufei said as he ran in and saw Duo pulling Relena out of the water. Wufei moved out of the way as Duo ran into the back of the tiny two room apartment. He ran into his and Wufei's room and laid her down on the bed. Her once white sun dress, now a pinkish-red clung to her skin. Wufei came in with towels and bandages. He began helping to dry her off.

"Third time this month…" Duo sighed as he put towels beside him as he sat down and propped Relena up against his chest. Wufei began to unbutton the back of her dress as Duo held a hand towel around the wounded wrist. Almost in unison the two worked fast and with very little effort. Wufei and Duo were getting used to this routine. After Wufei worked on one of his white tank tops onto her lifeless body, Duo had laid her down and proceeded with getting rid of her blood stained clothes.

Wufei sat down next to the sleeping princess and looked at her. Oh how she had changed in such a short amount of time. There was a time in his life where he thought all women were weak and were not capable of anything. Relena had proved him wrong, oh so very wrong.

"If Zechs were here Relena, he would be appalled by your behavior. Sleep well oh troubled one." Wufei sighed as he put a towel under her head.  
  
Earlier that month Relena had found out that Zechs, or rather Milliardo Peacecraft, her only blood relative had died in an accident. Zechs was killed by a bomb going off in his estate. Which also killed his wife Lucrezia Noin, and their two month year old baby. A small fragment of people against the Preventers tried to bomb Lady Une, The Pilots and Relena. They only succeeded in killing Zechs, Noin and Relena's niece. The day Relena had found out was the same day that Heero had broken up with her. The following week she had tried to commit suicide, Duo had walked in on her the first time. The second time Wufei had found her in the rose garden laying in the snow on her mansion grounds. Duo and Wufei had both decided it would be best if Relena had stayed with them. They were the only ones that she trusted.  
  
"Should we call Quatre?" Duo asked as he pulled out a beer from the fridge as Wufei walked into the living room. Wufei ran a hand through his silky onyx hair. Wufei had shook his head and sat down on the couch as Duo sat down in the lazy boy chair in front of him.  
"No, then he'd be fussing over her like crazy. She doesn't need that trouble right now."  
"What the hell are we going to do?"  
"You have to make her get over Heero, and make her realize that what happened to Zechs was horrible but she shouldn't kill herself over it."  
"Me? Why me? What about you? Where are you going to be the entire time?"  
"On L5 remember? My anniversary is in a week." Duo nodded, every year Wufei would travel back to his hometown colony of L5, he went to visit Merian's grave site for their anniversary.   
"Why'd Relena do it this week?" Duo sighed as he watched Wufei stand up and go to their room, "When are you leaving?"  
"Tonight…" Duo stood up and followed him into their room. Relena was still asleep. Wufei pulled out his suitcase from underneath the bed and began packing as quietly as he could. Duo shook his head and sat down next to Relena. He moved her bangs away and kissed her forehead.   
"You're going to have to be extra watchful of her. Okay?" Duo nodded. Wufei turned around and looked at Duo. He smiled and hugged the taller pilot. Duo smiled softly and hugged the Chinese Pilot back.

"Be careful okay?" Duo sighed.  
"Does that really need to be said?" Wufei grinned as he threw a towel at him. Duo laughed and headed out the room.

"Shower needs cleaning." Duo sighed.

  
Relena's head felt heavy as she tried to lift it up. Her eyes slowly opened her eyes and looked towards the foot of the bed. She sat up slowly as her eyes adjusted to the lighting. 

"Wu-chan, I need your laptop for a few. I need to write out a report." Relena said as she moved some papers aside and placed the portable computer down in front of her bed on the desk.

Wufei turned and looked at her with wide eyes. 

"Yeah sure." Wufei said as he watched Relena. _"How the hell does she do it? She just tried to commit suicide and yet she goes back to work…She's worse than Heero!" _He thought to himself.  
Relena opened the laptop to see another invitation, she sighed and picked up and started reading it, she got half way and looked up at Wufei.

"Yes?" Wufei asked as the princesses' azure eyes bore into him.

"When is it?"

"When's what? Hey you should be laying down!" Duo said as he placed a bagel down in front of her coming back into the room.

"His farewell party…and I'm perfectly fine by the way. Now tell me." Duo winced as soon as he heard farewell. He should have thrown it away.

"Two weeks from now." Duo said softly trying to avoid all eye contact with her. 

"Tell Une I'll be there." Relena said flatly. 

She continued to work on her report even as Wufei left. She stayed glued to the laptop. But by the time Duo got home from the airport he saw the file Relena had left open, but saw her no where around. He sat down and began reading the file. 

_Duo,  
You're a sweet guy, dimwitted yet sweet. I'm going off to find Heero. There's a lot that I need to talk to him about. I know I could wait until the party, but by then it'll be to late. Well…at least for me it will be…_


	2. Lost and Found

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine….damn…

Author's note: On a side note this is slightly angsty. Oh and this is my second Yaoi fanfic. Heh Heh XD

Sorry it's so short! I just needed to crank this one out! I'm happy that people seem to like it at the moment ^_______^ 

Thank you to all who reviewed and to all who are reading this!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just us two and some blood wounds.

__

"Shit…shit…Where is she?!" Duo's mind raced as he threw his jacket on and began to run down the street. The air was colder than he had expected. He began to walk up to a police officer to ask for help but he quickly stopped himself. What would he say to him? 'Excuse me officer I just lost a mental imbalanced Vice Minister who happens to be the colonies only form of peace. Could you help me find her?'

__

"This is just great…I'm responsible for you Relena…Don't you understand that?" Duo sighed as he began to head towards Heero's apartment. He shook his head and zipped up his jacket. He hated the fact that he was going to the one place he didn't want to go. Heero had completely abandoned all the pilots and Relena. Relena kept thinking it was her fault. She didn't understand that Heero just wasn't the type of person you should be attached to.

Duo's train of thoughts made the long walk go by faster than he had intended. He knocked twice on Heero's door and waited. He heard the locks being undone and looked up to see Heero standing at the door.

"Duo?" He said in a confused tone of voice. 

"Is Relena here? I can't find her and…" Duo stopped before he finished.

"And you assumed that she would be here…" Heero said softly as he looked down. Duo noticed something in Heero's eyes, something that had never been there before. His outward appearance had changed as well. His hair was a little longer (**a/n: think Touya from Ayashi no Ceres or…Riku from Kingdom Hearts**!) and he didn't look as scrawny. Basically Heero had well…grown up.

'Well…yeah…" Duo said trying to ignore the awkward silence and tense that was growing between the two of them. 

"She is…" Heero said as he opened the door more to let Duo in. Duo's shocked expression was more than enough to tell Heero that he hadn't really expected Relena to be there.

"…Where…" He said through his teeth as he clenched his fists and walked in forgetting to take his shoes off. Heero didn't really seem to care either. Duo walked through the small apartment to his bedroom. Duo knew the way well enough considering Heero's and Duo's former relation. 

He opened the door to see Relena sprawled between the bed sheets fast asleep. He sighed and that's when it hit him. There was a smell that hung in the air. It was oddly familiar, that's when he knew what it was. He looked around on the floor only to see female clothing articles as well as male. He turned and looked at Heero his amethyst eyes looking more lethal than they had ever been. 

"How could you? You're a sick bastard you know that!" Duo growled as Heero looked behind Duo.

"Sick? Why because I gave her what she wanted?" Heero said rather icily as he bent to pick up his shirt. Duo's nails began to cut into his palms. 

"You knew. Heero you knew why she came here! Look at her! She's a lifeless puppet and by the looks of it you're the puppet master!" 

"Duo," Heero said as he turned to the former Deathsythe pilot, "I didn't know until two hours ago. I had no idea. I saw the scars and I knew right away."

"Then why did you do it?" Duo said as he headed towards the bed to pick Relena up.

"I found out after…" Heero said so soft Duo barely heard him.

"I don't believe you…" Duo growled as he began to pick her up.

"Duo…" Heero said as he walked towards the bed and stopped right in front of Duo.

"Get out of my way…" Heero leaned in so close to Duo, Duo could feel Heero's breathe on his lips. Heero leaned in closer and pressed his lips against Duo's. Duo jerked back faster than Heero thought he would. Heero saw something new in Duo's eyes that had never been there before. Not even in the heat of battle had his eyes looked so cold.

"Duo…I'm sorry…" Heero stuttered as his eyes searched the room for something else to look at but they found nothing but Duo. 

"Heero do you know why Wufei and I hate you?" Heero stared at Duo as if he was staring at nothing, "We hate you because you can't realize what you're leaving! You're leaving all of us! You've hurt us enough times but this time you went to far! Not only did you play with Relena's heart you played with mine too!"

"…" Heero's stare didn't change until Duo had said his last sentence. He felt a feeling a strange feeling in his chest and he couldn't explain it. It was new to him…what was this feeling? It felt like his heart was breaking into tiny little pieces. That's it…he knew what it was…heartbreak.

"Heero stay away from Relena…stay away from me. Just stay away from all of us!" Duo yelled as he stormed out of the apartment.

Duo's usual spring in his walk had completely disappeared. Relena woke up to hard steps and a cold wind. She was still wrapped in Heero's bed sheet. She didn't move she just looked up at Duo and closed her eyes. He had found her. She knew he would. He always did. He knew her only too well.

"Duo?" Relena said as she rubbed her eyes to see the sleeping form sitting in a chair besides her bed. She smiled when she realized who it was. Duo had fallen asleep watching her. She sat up and wrapped her the blanket around her body tighter. She sighed as she remembered what had happened with Heero. She turned her head and looked at Duo.

"Why did you save me Duo?" She leaned back into the pillows and looked up at the ceiling. She sighed and closed her eyes.

~~~~~~~

_"Relena?" Heero said as he answered the door. Relena's cheeks were red from running in the cold. Her breathes came in short puffs that materialized in the cold weather. _

"Heero…" Relena said as she looked up at him and smiled. He opened the door for her to come in. She took her coat off and took a seat on the couch. Heero shook his head and looked at her.

"Relena, why are you here?" Relena stood up and walked up to him. She put her head against his chest and clenched her fists. Her eyes shut so they would fight away the tears that dared to fall.

"Heero I need this…" She said before she stood up on the tips of her toes only to meet Heero's lips with hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He didn't respond for a few seconds but instinct kicked in. Hands roamed, names were moaned, clothes were lost, love was made.

"Relena…" Heero said softly as he kissed her neck.

"Heero…I love you." She whispered as they stayed one. They continued until Relena fell asleep from being exhausted. Not only physical but mentally as well.

~~~~~~

"Duo…" Relena thought as she watched him sleep_, "I heard what you said…do you really care that much about me?":_

"Relena…" Duo said softly in his sleep. Relena smiled as she sat up and kissed his forehead. Duo was angel in his sleep regardless of how he acted when he was awake.

"Duo, thank you. I owe you so much yet I have no way of thanking you."

"You can thank me by staying here with me and Wufei." Duo muttered with his eyes still closed. Relena's widened, she looked down at the blanket's wrinkles and looked up at Duo.

"As long as you two don't fight over me." She giggled as Duo moved her to the other side of the bed and laid down.

"Fine then, we'll share you." He grinned as he closed his eyes as soon as he laid his head back down on the pillow.

"Oh? Don't I have a say in this?" She laughed as she put her head on his chest.

"Nope not at all Jou-sama." He said while continuing to grin. 

~6 days later~

"Relena can I trust you enough to leave you here while I go pick up Wufei from the spaceport?" Duo said as he pulled his pants on and jumped into his shoes. Relena smiled and handed him his jacket.

"Duo, I promised you I wouldn't leave now will you just believe me?" She sighed as she helped him finish his braid.

"Relena. I'm serious if you're not here when I get back you won't be staying with us any longer."

"What if I decide to go shopping?"

"Leave a note."

"And if I get back before you?"

"Then we have no problem now do we?" Duo grinned as he grabbed his keys and headed towards the door. Relena laughed and he waved as he closed the door behind him. Relena smiled and shook her head. She headed back to the bed room to sleep off the time while Duo picked Wufei up from the spaceport.

"Jou-sama we're home!" Relena heard from the bathroom as she threw her robe on. She dashed out of the bathroom and spotted Wufei. She tackled him and hugged him. 

"Wufei we've missed you so much!" Relena laughed as the poor Chinese man tried to breathe. He laughed and put her down.

"I've missed you too." Relena laughed. Wufei seemed different. She looked closely to see why Wufei was grinning.

"You didn't!" Relena exclaimed, "You did! Wufei you cut your hair?"

"Yep, I figured Meiran would want to kick my ass if I kept my hair this way for any longer." Wufei smiled. Relena's eyes widened. Wufei 1) Cut his hair 2) Hugged me back 3) SMILED!?

"Where's the real Wufei what have you done with him?" Relena jokingly yelled as she pointed an accusing finger at him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: I was fighting Writer's block! Did I win huh huh?!


End file.
